masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:ME2 guide coverage and detail
How much detail should we include? Prima Games has a Game Guide, and obviously if there's a guide that is just as detailed, minus the maps, then where is the incentive to fork out however-much on a proper game guide that can sit in your lap while you play? (I've just completed Jacob's loyalty assignment, and recruit Tali's mission with it in my lap as I look for certain details. Note, it's not a cheat book. It doesn't say 'do this and you just can't possibly die'. It doesnt ensure that every shot is a headshot. Player skill does come into play... if you'll pardon the pun. But while yesterday... or the day before as it were (It's now early hours thursday. It arrived wednesday morning) I did not know certain things and there was much confusion, having that guide helps me the way I intended it to. A walkthrough shouldn't really be that thorough, for free, until you can't really spend less than a certain amount of time trying to find a decently priced walkthrough in the shops or on proper online retailers. By that, I mean, right now, I couldn't find a Mass Effect 1 game guide on those or in the shops as they dont ship it anymore. And so, that detail I'd want for free. It's been so long, afterall. Likewise, I have Tomb Raider: Underworld, and sufficient time has passed that If I can't get that in my local shop or on amazon, as I suspect, I will want it on the Tomb Raider Wikia (if there is one.) So should we really be having a thorough Mass Effect 2 Game Guide? For the DLC I'd understand (as the guide, I can confirm, doesn't include even the Normandy Crash Site, or Zaeed - despite their on-the-day release for the Cerberus thingyio on Bioware/EA website.) The Note points, yes, the detail, no. So I suggest we have a 'limited-scope' guide for the next few months. Give people a general idea of what to expect, but most of the onus is on them to play it, and explore without knowing what's actually coming. i.e. don't tell them iridium is in so so places on the dossier whoever mission, or where they can get a collector death ray or whatnot. Sign you're name with a comment or two if you agree or not in the two places I'm making... AlexMcpherson 04:29, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Yay on limited scope the following agree and would like the guide to be nought but a guide, to do only as described above, so as to promote exploring the game fully... *AlexMcpherson 04:29, February 4, 2010 (UTC) -- Don't want those pounds to have been wasted. Nay, Lots of Detail the following disagree and would like the guide to be very detailed. Either they don't have the spare cash or other hopefully genuine reason, don't wish to spend the money to get that information. The original author of this talk page would like to note that I didn't have much available cash and used most of it to get the book. *Dark Dajin 19:26, February 7, 2010 (UTC) - I'm all for freedom of sharing information. If people are willing to put in the effort to create a thorough guide here, let them. Although I would be against copying straight from the paper guide, copyright issues and such.